


Ink (Let me get under your skin)

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: It might be the tattoo, or it might be the fact that it's Hongjoong, but something about him makes Yunho want to touch him all over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd or proofread because i suck.
> 
> let's be friends (please) : [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)

The first time he notices is by absolute accident. He doesn’t want to look at his hyung’s butt, obviously, but as he bent over to pick up the plates from the coffee table, his shirt rides up and Yunho notices the black marks right above his underwear that’s peeking from his jeans. Yunho, being himself and having no self control whatsoever, gets up too, taking some of the dirty dishes with him, and following Hongjoong into the kitchen.

“Oh you wanna help me?” The older smiles widely at him. Yunho’s chest tightens. He wants to ask about the  _ thing  _ he saw but he can’t bring himself to, doesn’t know how to ask without sounding like an absolute pervert. So he stays and helps Hongjoong with the dishes even though it’s not his turn, and talks to him about the movie they watched while eating dinner. Yunho takes one of the plates he dried and opens the cabinet to put it in its place, accidentally bumping into the shorter man. He loses balance and grabs the first thing he can - Hongjoong   


“Sorry!” He exclaims quickly and squeezes his hip as he tries to regain his balance. He doesn’t miss the soft hiss the rapper let out and smirks to himself. So much for not being a pervert. 

He leans back and tries to see if he can catch a glimpse of what he assumes is a tattoo, but his shirt is covering it up. So he at least enjoys the view of his butt for few more seconds before getting back to helping with the dishes.

~~*~~

“We can choose our Halloween costumes for the special dance practice video,” Hongjoong announces as soon as he steps into the dorms, the front door still wide open. He steps out of his shoes, closes the door shut and walks into the living room where the rest of the group is. 

“Do you know what you want to be for Halloween?”

“Apart from sad, lonely and horny? No idea,” San sighs, wiggling on the sofa to find a more comfortable position.   


“Then we’re going to be matching,” Yunho speaks up from his spot on the floor where Yeosang makes little braids out of his hair. “We can be sad, lonely and horny together.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly anyway. “Seriously though. It would be nice if we could be matching, like couple costumes you know?”

“Hyung that’s gay,” Jongho whines. Wooyoung pokes him with his foot. “You’re gay.”

Seonghwa pushes them both off the couch and takes their spots by lying down. “I actually like that idea. Anyone wants to be matching with me?” Wooyoung plops down on top of the oldest member, ignoring his pained whines. “I wanna. I will dress up as a prostitute and you can be the pimp.”

Yunho laughs, and leans forward only to be pulled back by Yeosang who’s still holding on his hair that he keeps braiding. Hongjoong sighs, they’re a mess, there’s no point in asking them, he should’ve come up with ideas and tell them, no questions asked. He grabs a piece of paper and Mingi’s pen, ignoring his pout - because now he can’t finish his drawing of Seonghwa as a pimp - and starts writing couple costume ideas. The younger man, still pouting, looks over his shoulder. “What if I was a hot dog bun and San was a hotdog?”

“Then I could slide my sausage into your bun to complete it,” San wiggles his eyebrows. Jongho buries his face into a pillow and screams while Yunho keeps laughing. Hongjoong grabs his paper and pen and stands up. “You’re all bunch of kids. I’m gonna go to my room, don’t bother me.”

Once he’s gone, Yunho’s smile falls. “Did we really make him this mad?”

“He’s just tired,” Seonghwa mumbles, rubbing Wooyoung’s back. The younger one is already fast asleep. “I think he just hoped for us to be serious about this, instead of being the usual crackheads that we are. I’ll talk to him.”

“Nah, I got it,” Yunho stands up, his head full of braids. He’s so going to look like a head of broccoli the following day. He walks to the leader’s bedroom, knocks on the door and enters it without waiting for any kind of reply. He freezes in the doorway though, eyes glued to the small of Hongjoong’s back. The smaller man is changing into his pyjamas, his sleeping shorts already on but he’s still shirtless and now Yunho can clearly see his tattoo. It’s still a little puffy around the edges, so it’s still quite fresh and healing. The rapper probably didn’t hear Yunho come in, because he gets very startled when he turns around.   


“Yunho! What- I- uhm didn’t I tell you not to bother me?” He blushes and quickly puts his shirt on.

“I came to apologize. For not being serious before,” he pauses, a little nervous about what he’s going to say. “You seem a little tense though. Is everything okay?”

“You’re right,” Hongjoong nods after few seconds. “I am a little tense. It’s the stress, I guess?”

“Do you.. do you want a massage? That might help you relax.” He just wants to see the damn tattoo again. He can’t stop thinking about it. Hongjoong really does have a tramp stamp. And he doesn’t want to be creepy and touch his hyung just because of his weird obsession with the inked skin, he really wants to help Hongjoong to relax, but he might as well get something out of it, too.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be against,” the leader giggles and lies down on his bed, head turn sideways and propped on his crossed arms, and watches Yunho with his big pretty eyes. Yunho is now even more nervous than he was before. Finally, and it takes all his willpower, he walks to Hongjoong’s bed, gets on and kneels over his hyung’s ass, each leg besides his hips. He takes the hem of the shirt Hongjoong sleeps in and pulls it up to his shoulder blades, revealing the tattoo once again. This time, he can actually see what it is.

It’s certainly nothing ratchet, not that Yunho expected it to be. It’s no ‘ _ cum here’  _ in cursive or anything bad like that, instead it’s just a bunch of branches from one hip to the other with what looks like sakura flowers. It’s pretty and it suits Hongjoong. Pretty man with a pretty tattoo.   


He runs his fingers over it and smiles when Hongjoong shivers. Goosebumps rise on his skin as he keeps running the tips of his fingers all over his back, before finally taking hold of his hips and starts kneading the flesh. Hongjoong groans and wiggles on the bed while Yunho presses his thumbs into his tense muscles and the younger sits carefully down on his thighs just because it’s more comfortable for him than kneeling over him. He keeps massaging his shoulders and accidentally rubs his crotch against the swell of Hongjoong’s ass. The older man whimpers and ruts down on the mattress. Yunho freezes. He doesn’t know if he should say anything or just ignore it. He decides for the latter, but just few moments later he realizes that the leader keeps thrusting his hips back against his. Panicked, he grabs his hips to stop him, his thumbs pressed into the edges of the tattoo. Hongjoong whimpers again, louder.

“Hyung,” he says quietly, not sure what to do. Hongjoong’s hips still immediately.   


“Fuck, sorry Yunho. I didn’t mean to-“

“Do you wanna?” He interrupts him, as his rational brain turns off and his dick takes over. Hongjoong twists his torso to look at him. “Do I want what?”

“To come.” The short rapper whines, rutting his hips into the mattress. “Please?” And well, who is Yunho to deny him that? To tell him no? He wanted to make him relax, after all.   


“Come here,” he whispers, pulling Hongjoong up, his back flush with his chest. “What do you want?” He asks, lips grazing the shell of his ear. “Tell me, baby.” Deep down, he knows he’s screwing up so much in this moment. He’s risking the band’s dynamics, he’s risking that Hongjoong will get disgusted and report his inappropriate behavior to the managers. He’s also risking his own feelings. Yunho is well aware of what he feels for Hongjoong and what he’s felt for the past few years, fruitless pinning because he’s too much of a coward to do anything and he chose a career where this kind of stuff is not exactly welcomed if not entirely forbidden. And now, when he finally got the balls to do something it’s just because he saw the chance and grabbed it by the hair.

There’s no guarantee Hongjoong likes him like this.   


“Please, just touch me,” the older member moans, helplessly rutting against Yunho’s palm that is pressed against his hard on. Yunho wants to see him completely fall apart for him. In all honesty, he wants to fuck his brains out, but he wouldn’t dare to go that far.

“Tell me, where should I touch you?” He’s getting a little cocky, there’s still the possibility of Hongjoong getting tired of his teasing and kicking him out.

“Everywhere. Jesus Yunho, just touch me!” He’s out of breath already, pressing his hand down on Yunho’s which is still covering his crotch. Finally, he slides his hand down his pants and takes his dick out. Hongjoong lets out a pitiful whine, bucking his hips into Yunho’s fist. The younger still teases him a little though, moving his hand super slowly, pressing his thumb into the slit or just rubbing his palm over the head. Hongjoong keeps biting his lower lip, face adorably flushed and shiny with sweat. Yunho wants to kiss him all over.

Hongjoong digs his nails into the meat of Yunho’s thighs, still bucking his hips, moaning quietly. Suddenly Yunho, whose brain is completely clouded with lust, gets an idea. With his free hand he presses on Hongjoong’s back and the older man gets on all four, propped up on his elbows, face hidden in his pillow. 

Finally, Yunho starts stroking him a little faster, his fist tightens around him, and he leans down and starts kissing Hongjoong’s back, all the way from his neck to the small of his back, all over the pretty tattoo. 

The rapper’s thighs start to tremble as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm and Yunho moves his hand even faster now, wants to see him come for him, but he’s also so invested in the tattoo and once he starts biting the skin around it, Hongjoong loses it. He grips the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white and he groans as he reaches his climax, coming all over Yunho’s fist. He pulls away and lets Hongjoong roll over on his back. The older watches him as Yunho licks the semen off his hand and then throws a pillow at him.   


“You’re so gross!”

“Oh now I’m gross?” He laughs and then yelps when his hyung pulls him down into a hug.   


“So you like my tattoo, huh?”

“Go to bed, hyung!” He chuckles, not ready to talk about this. He pulls Hongjoong’s shorts up and covers him with his duvet. “Rest well.”

“You’re not going to cuddle me?” He pouts and Yunho leans in and kisses his forehead. “I have to wash my hands and I promised San we’ll play games later. Next time, okay?” He can’t cuddle with him, he can’t let his feelings get in between them even more than they already have. He knows that he’s going to be thinking about this for the next twenty years. And eventually is going to regret doing this, it’s going to hurt him in the end. Hongjoong just wanted to get off, that’s all that is. 

There’s no guarantee that he likes Yunho and there’s never been any sign that he does. He likes them all equally and if Yunho is honest, if there’s someone he likes a bit more, it’s Yeosang. But everyone likes Yeosang. 

~~*~~

It’s hard not to start avoiding Hongjoong after what happened. Yunho makes sure that he’s never alone with the leader, no matter the situation. Even when he asks Yunho to come shopping for the Halloween costumes with him, he begs San to join them. 

At first, it seemed like Hongjoong doesn’t mind or doesn’t notice the way Yunho acts around him. But that changes when he tries to hug him after a long day at the studio and Yunho jerks away. 

He looks up at him, hurt. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you, hyung. I’m really not.” That’s a lie and they both know it. But Yunho can’t risk getting hurt even more. Ever since their …  _ incident _ , he can’t stop thinking about it, about the sounds Hongjoong made and how he felt against him. He hates it. He hates the way his heart swells when he sees his smile or hears his laugh after he says one of his dumb jokes.   


He’s slowly but surely falling deep for him and that has to stop.

“Is it about… what happened?” Hongjoong asks. “I know I crossed a line but you didn’t seem like you minded it, I’m sorry if that’s what made you hate me.” His eyes are a bit shiny, as if from tears. Yunho panics. 

“I don’t hate you, I really don’t.” But there are things he can’t tell him. He can’t just confess. “I’ll tone it down for the sake of the band but I just really need to be by myself now.”

Hongjoong nods and few tears roll down his cheeks. Yunho hates that he made him cry. He wants to pull him in and kiss him breathless. “You don’t have to go through whatever you’re going through alone, you know? I’m here for you.”

And that’s the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess and a half. I've managed to accidentally delete this several times and at this point I'm just over it, so this chapter is way shorter than it was supposed to be.

Obviously, avoiding Hongjoong isn’t as easy as Yunho hoped it would be. They still live together, work together, and it’s very difficult to just not be around him under such circumstances. On the other hand, since Yunho can’t really run away from Hongjoong, the leader stopped suspecting that the dancer is trying to get away from him. 

With the Halloween rapidly approaching, they’re trying extra hard to come up with the costumes for their halloween special dance practice video. Soon enough, almost everyone gets their own ideas that get approved by both Hongjoong and the management. Unfortunately, this leaves Yunho without a partner for the matching costumes and as it turns out, Hongjoong doesn’t have anyone either.

So they pair up and Yunho tries not to flinch every time they accidentally, or intentionally, touch. Hongjoong came up with a pirate themed costumes so Yunho just went along with it but now he has some serious regrets when he sees the tiny leader walk into their practice room all dressed up. No pirate should be allowed to look good and his hyung actually looks freaking amazing. The pants are a bit too tight, hugging his legs and butt nicely. Yunho’s body reacts to it. The shirt he has on barely reaches his waist, leaving a bit of skin on display. Later, right before they start filming, Hongjoong wraps a scarf around his hips, covering up his lower back and thus saving Yunho’s weak heart. 

Compared to his hyung, the main dancer looks like an idiot. He went for the usual pirate look, nothing fancy like Hongjoong. He even has an eyepatch and a plush parrot sewn onto his shoulder. Hongjoong smiles brightly at him when he sees him and walks up to him.

“You look cute!”

“I look like an idiot,” Yunho mumbles. The older sneaks his hand on Yunho’s back and rubs it comfortingly. The dancer shivers at the touch. He’s still not used to it. The two of them have always been close, but not like this, things changed and Yunho is now confused and tends to overthink everything. Is he just being nice? Is he touching him because he wants something more? Again?   


He wants to ask but is terrified of the answer. What if it meant nothing to him, what if he never meant anything to Hongjoong. Like the idiot in love that he is, he’d rather be his hyung’s toy than nothing at all, no matter how unhealthy that mindset is.

Everyone starts getting ready for filming and the leader slaps Yunho’s ass playfully. “Come on. We gotta work!”

  
  
  


He’s definitely too clingy. He’s all over Yunho when they finish filming for the day. He clings to his side, keeps rubbing his hip with his small palm and keeps his head pressed against Yunho’s chest. The taller man’s weak heart has a hard time functioning. As they take off their makeup, Hongjoong takes off the scarf and bends down to untie his shoelaces. Yunho’s breath hitches as he catches a glimpse of the delicate tattoo design again. No one else is around and he can’t stand it anymore, so he grabs Hongjoong’s hips and presses himself against him, earning a giggle from the leader. “I wondered when you’d break.”

“So you’ve been teasing me this whole time?” He growls and pulls Hongjoong up, chest to back. “You look so fucking good right now.”

“Touch me,” the leader orders and turns around to look Yunho in the eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened between us, i need you to touch me again.”

Yunho slides down to his knees faster than he’s ever done anything else in his life.

~~*~~

It was a bad idea. It was actually the worst idea he’s ever had. It was great at the moment, sure, but now he is where he is exactly because of that.   


He can’t keep going on like this, they have to stop. Fucking around is always a bad idea and Yunho’s feelings are making things so much worse. He barely sleeps, his mind too occupied with Hongjoong. It affects him in ways that it shouldn’t, affects his performance because he just can’t seem to concentrate, the only thing he can focus on is his hyung, their tiny leader, the man that he sought comfort in when he joined the company, the man is still his comfort to this very day, the man that he’s so crazily in love with.

Hongjoong is still clingy with him, but he’s always been. Is it just wishful thinking? This seriously does have to stop, he’s going crazy. 

“Hyung,” his voice is soft, barely above whisper. The room is dark and the dorms are quiet, everyone asleep. He just pulled out and Hongjoong is still out of breath, his mind floating somewhere above them. “Hyung I think we should stop.” He’s doing this for them, for both of them. If they break it off on good terms, it might not fuck the band’s chemistry too much. They can play it off. Yunho’s good at pretending. He’s been pretending for years, after all.

Hongjoong looks up at him and a frown settles on his pretty face. “What do you mean? You want to break up?” The leader sits up, hissing softly.

_ Wait. What? _

“Break up?”

“What else would you mean? I know the relationship is kind of… not your typical thing but I’m trying my best here, Yunho.”

_ They’re dating? Why did no one inform him? _

He’s still gawking at him, feeling dumb and probably looks even dumber. He’s butt naked and sweaty, wide eyed and his mouth agape.

“I didn’t even know we were dating, hyung,” Yunho admits and covers his face in embarrassment. This is probably one of the dumbest things he’s ever said out loud. Hongjoong takes a hold of his wrists and pulls his hands down, climbing into Yunho’s lap. “You thought I would let you fuck me with no strings attached?”

“It didn’t seem like you liked me the same way I like you, Hongjoong hyung. You still act the same around me,” admitting all of this is difficult but freeing at the same time. “I’m always so nervous, a sweaty mess every time we’re alone, and you seem so composed, all the time. I thought this is just a simple messing around kind of deal for you.”

Hongjoong laughs, somehow still quietly. “Because I’m good at pretending. But I have the fattest crush on you. I have had for years.”

“So...we’re dating?” Yunho’s warm palm slides down Hongjoong’s sweat slicked back, right to the spot where he knows is the pretty tattoo.

“I mean, unless you don’t want us to?” he suddenly sounds nervous,self conscious. Yunho kisses him and for the first time ever he’s not scared of what will happen when the kiss is over.

“That will never be the case.”

  
  



End file.
